1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted apparatus, a method of controlling a vehicle-mounted apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automotive communication system that provides additional services by connecting a vehicle-mounted apparatus and a mobile terminal via a short-range wireless communication has been suggested.
Generally, the vehicle-mounted apparatus is connectable to a plurality of mobile terminals, and thus mobile terminals owned by a driver and a passenger may co-operate with the vehicle-mounted apparatus. An example of services provided by such a type of automotive communication system includes a service capable of controlling the vehicle-mounted apparatus by manipulating an application installed in a mobile terminal.
However, in a conventional automotive communication system, since the mobile terminal of the driver is also connected to the vehicle-mounted apparatus, the vehicle-mounted apparatus is manipulatable by the mobile terminal of the driver.
Accordingly, Patent Document 1 suggests an automotive communication system where a location of a mobile terminal in a vehicle is specified and a control aspect of a vehicle-mounted apparatus is set based on the specified location.
According to the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is required to specify the location of the mobile terminal in the vehicle. In order to specify the location of the mobile terminal by using a location sensor or the like, a broadscale apparatus structure is required and reliability is low. When the location of the mobile terminal in the vehicle is specified by manipulation of a passenger, the manipulation is complicated, a use frequency is decreased, and at the same time, the generation of human error cannot be prevented. Accordingly, in a conventional technology, there are many cases where a passenger is unable to suitably manipulate a vehicle-mounted apparatus, for example, a driver is able to manipulate the vehicle-mounted apparatus by using a mobile terminal and a fellow passenger other than the driver is unable to manipulate the vehicle-mounted apparatus by using a mobile terminal.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-87184